Dreams Come True
by Mabita
Summary: El sueño más anhelado de Harry Potter se hará realidad gracias a la ayuda de un ser misterioso.


**Dream come true.**

X Mabita

"."."."Capítulo I"."."."

Un futuro sin presente, un presente sin futuro.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?.- preguntó una chica que estaba a su lado en el comedor.

- Nada, sólo pensaba.- respondió el chico.

- Haz estado muy silencioso este día.- dijo la estudiante de cabellera castaña.

- Es que...me he dado cuenta que nos quedan sólo unos meses para salir del colegio.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Y?.-

- Va a sonar muy estúpido, pero no sé que hacer con mi vida, Hermione.-

- ¿No te entiendo? Yo creía que tenías decidido ser auror o entrar al equipo nacional de Quidditch.-

- Tampoco es eso; ahora que tendré la edad suficiente para poder hacer lo que quiera y hasta mudarme de la casa de mis tíos. Pero no tengo dónde, ni muerto me quedó un día más en esa casa más de lo establecido.-

- Ya sé, cómprate una casa o departamento. Sería genial, tener tal independencia y sobretodo se podrían organizar fiestas espectaculares ahí.- dijo su mejor amigo, Ron.

- Sí,...- dijo Harry no muy convencido.- Me voy a estudiar a la biblioteca.-

- ¿No vas a estudiar con nosotros? Afuera hace un día excelente.- dijo Hermione.

Era el último examen que quedaba. El EXTASIS. Y el más difícil. Si tenían buenos resultados podrían especializarse en las áreas que quisieran, por eso razón recaía su importancia.

- Gracias, pero necesito ir a la biblioteca.- dijo Harry. Sabía que sería de mucha ayuda si Hermione estuviese a su lado, pero necesitaba soledad.

Y ahora el único lugar que casi estaba vacío era la biblioteca, porque era verano y los alumnos de los demás niveles disfrutaban el tiempo libre para refrescarse y olvidarse de los intensos deberes escolares.

- Está bien.- dijo Hermione con aire de decepción.

- Vamos Herm, estarás conmigo.- dijo alegremente Ron.

- Sí, no me queda otra.- dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.- Acuérdate Harry que estaremos en el jardín.-

La verdad es que la confusión lo embriagaba, a pesar de tener todo lo que un niño de su edad quisiera: unos amigos maravillosos, un colegio espectacular, una gran fortuna en un banco, ¿Qué era ese vacío que sentía?

Apenas abrió los libros para repasar el examen. Simplemente no pudo concentrarse. Se quedó la mayoría de la tarde mirando hacia la nada.

Cada día que pasaba, y se acercaba más y más a la fecha decisiva, los alumnos de séptimo año estaban más nervioso y se sentía en el ambiente. A nadie de ese nivel se le podía interrumpir sin recibir a cambio un grito o en casos excesivos un golpe.

Hermione, que desde quinto año había sido elegida prefecta, no podía más con los nervios. Se sabía los libros completamente de memoria y aún así leía y leía sin parar. Incluso Harry sospechaba que ni dormía este último tiempo, tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta las narices. Era imposible obtener una respuesta o signo vital mientras estudiaba, Harry y Ron ya no intentaban hablarle, era mejor conversar con una mesa antes que a ella.

- ¿Por qué no buscamos algo de emoción?.- dijo Ron tirando el libro lejos.

- ¿Cómo qué?.- preguntó Harry que hacía unas anotaciones en su pergamino.

- Vamos a jugar Quidditch.-

- Buena idea, terminaré esto y luego bajaré.-

- Muy bien te esperaré allá.-

Harry terminó con su resumen de la materia de encantamientos, se sentía muy satisfecho y tan sólo debía aprenderse 50 hechizos, ya que la otra mitad ya se los sabía gracias a Herms y sus clases intensivas.

Subió a su habitación, dejó ordenadamente los apuntes en su cómoda para revisarlos más tarde y se sentó en su cama.

El fin de una etapa escolar marca la vida de cualquier persona, es un proceso de crecimiento y de nueva vida. Una oportunidad para comenzar a independizarte de tu familia...¿Cómo podía saber que era eso si jamás había tenido una? Si al menos recordará algo de sus padres, alguna palabra o gesto... No había nada en su memoria que los recordará, tan sólo sus gritos antes que fueran asesinados.

Y todo lo que sabía de su historia es porque otras personas se lo habían contado. No sabía como fue su niñez, ni nada de sus abuelos.

Pero ahora pensándolo bien, había tenido un padre. Por dos miserables años supo lo que es tener a alguien con más experiencia que tú, que te quiere tal como si la sangre de sus venas sean las mismas. Sirius Black, el hombre que murió ayudándolo, salvándolo de su propio destino. Siempre estuvo a su lado a pesar de la distancia.

No podía creer que la vida fuera así, pagaría todo el oro y la fama que tenía por recuperar a esas personas que deberían estar a su lado, era un derecho.

Pero algo lo hizo despertar, algo en la ventana.

Era Hedwing, su lechuza.

- No te esperaba por aquí, amiga.- dijo Harry desatándole el sobre que traía en la pata.

Era muy extraño que alguien le mandará correspondencia, ahora lo único que recibía por correo era el diario "el profeta".

No traía remitente, en su interior había una fotografía.

Habían 4 jóvenes deben tener su misma edad, se veían contentos y saludaban. Había una pareja, una chica peligrosa con unos destellantes ojos verdes y estaba tomada de la mano de un joven de lentes, con el pelo azabache extremadamente desordenado.

A sus costados estaban un joven con el pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel y otro chico extremadamente pícaro, moreno con los ojos azules como el cielo.

Eran Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black respectivamente. Harry estaba tan anonadado. ¿Quién podría mandarle algo así justo cuando pensaba en ellos?

Dio vuelta la fotografía y en la esquina inferior había una fecha, 1 de junio de 1975.

Si su cálculos eran correctos, debieron tener 17 años, al igual que él en ese momento disfrutando su último año juntos en el colegio.

Harry bajó hasta la sala común, todavía mirando esa foto.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- dijo una de sus mejores amigas, Ginny.

- Ehh...hola...es sólo una vieja foto.- dijo Harry guardándola en su sobre original.

- ¿Pueda verla?.-

No sabía que responderle, pero pensándolo mejor quizás lo ayudaría a estar más tranquilo. Siempre lo alentaba hablar con esa pequeña colorina, era muy sabia.

Así que le pasó el sobre.

Ginny al verlo se sorprendió mucho.

- Supongo que ellos son tus padres, y además de Lupin y Sirius. Esto es grandioso. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?.-

- Me llegó por correo.-

- Pero no tiene remitente. ¿No sabes quién te lo envió?.-

- No había ninguna pista de quién me la dio.-

- ¡Qué extraño! Aunque debe ser alguien que se preocupa por ti o por lo menos quiere que estés bien. Es un muy lindo regalo.-

- Ahora que lo dices eso es muy lógico.-

- Claro! Yo siempre tengo la razón.- dijo Ginny tirando la lengua.

- Jaja sí, ¿El otro día dijiste que teníamos que hablar? Es que no te escuché muy bien.-

- Sí, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó el año pasado?.- preguntó Ginny seriamente.

Harry trató de pensar, sólo se le vino a la mente esa noche cuando quedaron solos en la sala común.

- ¿Lo de esa noche?...- dijo Harry ruborizado.- Yo ya te dije que lo sentía mucho, eso del beso, fue un error.-

- Pues no lo creo así.-

- ¿No? Pero si incluso dijiste que no mencionará más el tema después de que me abofeteaste.-

- Estaba mintiendo, siempre esperé ese momento, desde que te vi ese día cuando ibas por primera vez a Hogwarts, en la estación. En ese entonces era una niña, era difícil luchar contra ese sentimiento, por eso huía de ti. Y después cuando me pude controlar...te trataba con indiferencia y traté de olvidarte con otros chicos, como ves fue imposible. Y esa noche no sabía como reaccionar.-

- Entiendo...-

- Pero ahora te quiero preguntar ¿qué sientes por mí?.-

- Ginny yo me guíe por el momento.-

- No te estoy preguntando por ese día, sino por el presente.-

- ¿Ahora?.-

- Sí, ahora. En este último tiempo.-

No pudo mirarla, una fuerza extraordinaria le empujaba la cabeza hacia abajo fija en sus zapatos.

- No debí decirte todo eso.- dijo Ginny dando la espalda.

- Pero Ginny...-

- ¿Qué es eso?.- Dijo Ginny apuntando al final del pasillo.

- No lo sé.- miró Harry.

Era una luz de color morada. Caminaron hacia allá.

- Viene de esa habitación, ten cuidado.- dijo Ginny.

Harry abrió la puerta lentamente. En el interior, para su sorpresa, no había nada fuera de lo común. Era sólo una antigua sala llena de polvo.

- ¿Qué extraño?.- dijo Ginny luego que examinaron todo.

- Demasiado.- dijo Harry mirando por la ventana y por una milésima de segundo estuvo completamente seguro de ver unos ojos morados que lo miraron desde la oscuridad de la sala.

- ¿Vamos?.- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta.

- Sí, vamos...-

- ¿Qué criaturas tienen los ojos morados?.- preguntó Harry cuando llevaban bastante camino recorrido.

- Hay muchas y la mayoría tiene que ver con criaturas muy misteriosas y que según algunos investigadores tienen mayores poderes que los magos. No es oficial, pero son muy inteligentes.- dijo Ginny.

- Ah! Quizás eso es lo que vimos en esa sala.-

- Sería como casi imposible. Nunca se aparecen en frente de la gente.-

- ¿Qué hora es?.-

- Cerca de la media noche.-

- Oh! Oh.-

La radiante luz de la mañana aparentemente no reflejaba los ánimos que habían en la sala común de la casa Gryffindor.

- Ron, lo siento por milésima tercera vez. Perdí la noción del tiempo.- decía Harry que ya estaba apunto de perder la paciencia.

- No te preocupes, no sabes cuanto me gustó enseñar a todos esos pequeños, tranquilos y simpáticos niños de primer año a usar la escoba para su examen de vuelo.- dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

- Alguna vez que hagas una buena acción no te hace nada de mal.- dijo Hermione también un poco harta de tan estúpida discusión que llevaba toda la mañana.

- ¿ Y se puede saber que es lo tan maravilloso que te hizo distraerte más de 2 horas, mientras tu amigo era destrozado por pequeños demonios?.-

- Esto.- dijo Harry pasándole la fotografía.

- Pero como...-

- ¿Cómo tengo la foto de todos esos muertos? No lo sé, me llegó por correo.- dijo Harry molesto.

- Fue tomada cuando estaban en séptimo grado.- dijo Hermione con los ojos algo brillosos los cuales trató de ocultar.

- Sí, al igual que nosotros en este momento.- dijo Harry quitándosela de las manos.

- Ginny me dijo que vieron una criatura extraña ayer.- dijo Hermione.

- No fue nada, sólo nuestra imaginación. ¡Bien! ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta al lago? Es domingo.- dijo Harry queriendo salir de esa incómoda situación. No quería seguir atormentándose con ese tema del pasado que jamás va a poder cambiar.

- Sí...claro.- dijo Hermione guardando sus libros en su morral.

- Por fin una idea inteligente!.- dijo Ron.

Se sentaron frente al lago para ver las lindas piruetas que hacían los tentáculos del gran calamar. Harry estaba afirmado a un árbol un poco más alejado de sus dos amigos, no por intensión sólo porque necesitaba un soporte el cual le dejará descansar y así poder cerrar los ojos para disfrutar la suave brisa.

-Harry tú sueño se hará realidad hoy, sólo sígueme hasta el bosque.-

- ¿ Dijeron algo?.- preguntó Harry asustado al oír esa voz.

- No, nada.- dijo Hermione.- ¿Qué escuchaste?.-

- Estaba soñando entonces.- dijo Harry cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

- Tus amigos no lo notarán, sigue la luz de color morada. Apúrate.-

Había algo muy extraño que hizo que Harry obedeciera sin ni siquiera cuestionárselo.

Caminó hasta el bosque siguiendo esa misma luz que vio en el castillo la noche anterior junto con Ginny. Hasta que se detuvo en una gran roca en medio de un claro, ya muy profundo en el oscuro bosque.

Se acercó precavidamente hasta donde la criatura, parecía un gato en miniatura, pero con los ojos inmensamente morados oscuros que iluminaban todo el lugar.

- Yo te cumpliré tu deseo más apasionado.- dijo la criatura sin mover un músculo facial, estaba usando telepatía.

- ¿Y cómo sabes cuál es ese deseo? Ni yo lo sé con certeza.-

- No hay nada imposible en este mundo y si sabes esa respuesta. Esta aquí.- dijo el felino volando hacia el pecho de Harry.

De inmediato vio como todo se volvía opaco y muy oscuro hasta que todo se volvió totalmente negro.

¿Qué pasó? Fue lo primero que pensó al despertar. Estaba acostado en una cama muy blanda y sin abrir los ojos pudo notar que no era la de siempre en la casa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Harry, cariño, baja a desayunar! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a la estación!.- dijo una voz femenina que ya había escuchado antes.

* * *

Mi segundo fic de Harry Potter. Es muy diferente al anterior, anywhere. Porque consta de un trama mucho más profundo. Ya se darán cuenta, por ahora haré de mala y los dejaré con la inmensa duda de dónde diablos está Harry XD.

El nombre del fic proviene de una canción de un grupo llamado SES, que son koreanas. Pero la versión de esa canción tiene dos versiones una en Inglés y otra en Koreano. Si tienen la oportunidad de bajarla hagánlo porque es hermosa. Luego en este mismo fanfic agregaré un capitulo song-fic para que la conozcan.

Creo que me demoraré un poco en continuarla, ya que mi prioridad por el momento es terminar el fic de gravitation.

Pronto daré muchas novedades de nuevos trabajos y no tal solo míos sino que algunos que estoy escribiendo con algunos amigos que están muy interesantes y diferentes.

Espero Reviews.

Bye-Bye

Mabita.


End file.
